


无明长夜

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, if线, 劫性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 为了方便搞到劫妹，我把艾欧尼亚灭国了√
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Zed
Kudos: 1





	无明长夜

也许，她不应该出来工作的。

诺克萨斯官邸改造的半圆形旅馆里聚集了差不多一百号人，他们每天都在这里倾听乐曲和歌谣，休憩时伙伴碰头，诺克萨斯主城正因为这些场所的开放宽容而闻名遐迩。

今天台上演的是古艾欧尼亚的假面歌舞剧，主题是古国名为血月的传统节日，据说这个流浪剧团全部由艾欧尼亚的原住民组成，异域特色浓厚。

一个女商人慷慨地为演出送上金币，她将脸藏在羽扇后面告诉侍者：“跟他们说，如果想要更多的奖赏，就给我表演那个吧，我想看纳沃利的陷落和影流之盟，还有传奇之子——劫，陷入绝境的故事，她最后在普雷西典自杀了对吗？”

“我这就帮您去安排。”侍者收下小费，这时候旁边一个人，大概是女商人的弟弟怪叫了起来，“历史剧都是假的，事实上我听当兵的叔叔说，影流之主没有死，在那场灭国的战役中，她逃掉了。”

“但她最后还是死了，”旁边一个红发观众说道，“她逃了，但是被诺克萨斯人抓住，死在刑场上，我知道的可清楚了，虽然当时我不在普拉西典，但我是在芝云尼亚听说的，提醒一句，三年前我在斯卡格斯将军的部队里服役，参加了其后的斐洛尔半岛登陆战役……”

“一讲起历史，在座的一个个都成了老兵。”一名毁容的男人站起来阴阳怪气地说，他明显患有战后精神疾病，“那么多的英雄和战士都死了，你们干嘛只关心一个玩黑魔法的婊子，嗨，伙计们，如果不是我们在战场上淋着铁水，谁还能坐在这听歌？”

他们又开始争吵个不停，让旅馆变成一口沸腾的大锅，侍者趁乱离开，来到舞台后台，她将钱转交给剧团头头，然后重复了女商人的话。

“诺克萨斯人净爱点些扬他们国威的烂戏。”剧团老板咒骂道，分了几枚金币给她，“瞧你的长相，你也出身艾欧尼亚吧。”

“我是诺克萨斯公民。”她说道，剧团老板不屑地接过她的话，“你当然想说你不是二等艾欧尼亚人。”

“我没这么说。”她用橘红色的眼睛对上艾欧尼亚艺人的小眼睛，她发现这是个陌生而丑陋的家伙。

“女士，我并不羞于启齿我的身份，我叫乌图，是艾欧尼亚复兴党成员。”他将金币收进口袋里，同时手再没拿出来。“你需要回答我一个问题，当然你要依意愿作答，这对我们复兴党非常重要，否则……”

“否则怎样？”

他露出诡异的微笑，“否则我们只能逼你讲。”

“我讨厌威胁，乌图，而且我对你说的一概不知。”她冷冷地说，这时候乌图做了个手势，一把刀子在他的掌心闪耀。侍女可没时间在原地等他表现，就在乌图摸到刀之前，她一个纵跃跳出舞台，消失在一处隔板后，复兴党成员紧随其后，但是他们在此处驻演已久，对官邸的机关显然比新来的侍者要熟悉，当她跑到满是猪圈、马厩、鸡场的后院时，一个提前堵在后门的剧团成员用吼叫吓唬她，其他人赶紧包抄过来。

“我们又说上话了，美丽的女士。”剧团头目走过来，“跟大部分好事鬼一样，复兴党也在寻找影流之主的下落，倒不是关心她的命，重要的是影之泪如今在什么地方？”

“可是这跟我有什么关系？”她皱着眉头问。

“你不觉得你的长相太特殊了吗？”乌图大声说，“你的白发橘眼简直跟那位传奇人物一模一样，她是很少露面，可总有人见过她，在艾欧尼亚还没有灭国的时候。”

她懊丧地叹了口气，苍白地解释道：“我的名字是格欧薇丝·杜·克卡奥。”

几个人包围了她，一个男人甩起手中的长匕首向她跳去，但匕首就像划过烟雾一样毫无阻碍地划过女子的要害，用力出击的男子立刻跪倒在地。人们看到一团模糊的黑影跳向了官邸，立刻分成几路去追踪，可是紧接着就听到猪圈里、马厩里、鸡舍里分别传来了惨叫声，乌图闻声跑过去，他的一名手下倒在猪圈里，浑身是屎，被肥猪们拱来拱去；另外两名头朝下扎在马厩的草料里，手脚都被打伤了，后面他们承认混乱中用兵器击中了彼此；最后一个倒霉蛋被塞进了入口比他头围还小一圈的鸡笼，完全丧失了认知能力。

走出官邸的时候，格欧薇丝知道她的新工作又黄了，因为总有人想听她的另一个名字——劫。

黄昏行将结束，劫回到了她在达克维尔街道的家，不尽相同的传说倒也有合理的地方，足以拼凑出真相。劫组织三方会议进行了最后反扑，战败，成了诺克萨斯的阶下囚，被忌惮地用禁魔石关到监狱深处，或许会收押到时间的尽头。等人们都把她忘得差不多了，一名诺克萨斯军官，同时也是劫的死敌利用特权把她捞了出来。为了掩人耳目，方便她加入诺克萨斯的国籍，不久前他们结了婚，没有举办婚礼，只在了户籍部门登记信息，然后一同攀登诺克萨斯的三角巨塔看了日落，登记册上劫化用了她的乳名格欧薇丝（Govos），再加上诺克萨斯人的姓氏。

窗外开始下雨了，但她的丈夫还没回家，劫很了解他的工作：泰隆在军中担任一个可有可无的官职，每天要做的无非是处理他姐姐交付的简单差事，剩下的时间跟那些身材火辣的贵族妞打情骂俏。有次劫实在闲得无聊，跟着他去了最高指挥部，在那儿她跪下来恳求泰隆：“我答应你什么都会做的，我比她们都好，影之泪让我不能死亡，不会衰老，我唯一的请求是你不要抛弃我。”

有几个小姑娘被吓到了，但大部分人对这一幕见怪不怪，毕竟要是让大家开会交流泰隆军士的风流债，最高指挥部的同僚们绝对能说上三天三夜。

门在风雨中发出吱呀的声响，劫准备下楼去关窗，她看到了那个人。头发黑得像渡鸦，脚步轻得像猫，他取下钥匙关上门，走进屋内的时候抬起浅金色的眼睛看到了劫。

“你在那儿干什么？”

“我想找我的刀。”

“待会再找。”泰隆解下外套的银扣挂在门后，雨水顺着他的黑发和衣服滴落地面上，劫赶紧爬下梯子，找来毛巾帮他擦干水渍，她刚用毛巾覆盖丈夫的头发，泰隆一把揽住她的肩，高挺的鼻梁撞到了她的额头，突如其来的动作让她重心不稳，“带我去浴室好吗，夫人。”

她点点头，苦涩地说，“为什么是我。”

但是泰隆没有回答她，他喊了她的名字，伸出手与她相握。

“我的夫人，你的刀不在家里的任何地方，它们在最高指挥部的战争博物馆里，是用来炫耀的装饰品。”

“我知道，泰隆。”

“你要跟我战斗吗？”

劫迟疑了一下，她被勾起了很多并不美好的回忆，“我不太想……我已经不再杀人了……”

他们走进偌大的浴室，泰隆脱下被雨水黏在身上的衣服，劫主动在地垫上跪坐。她的思绪并不在这间浴室，而是飘回了战场，三年前那个抱着孩童尸体哭泣的女人，已经丧失了全部气力，两头战死的镶石虎卫将她环绕在羽翼下，腥臭的风卷着烟尘吹起影流主人血红色的披风，崎岖一生，此战尽数付诸东流。

耳边传来哗哗的水声，泰隆的声音将她拉回现实。

“劫，你今天不太对，在路上被熟人看见了？”

“我遇到几个人，他们在诺克萨斯搜查我的下落，幸好他们不认识我。”

“在我提到的那间旅馆吗？”泰隆悠悠地说，“放心，他们活不到明天晚上。”

听到他话语中的危险气息，劫立刻站了起来，攥紧拳头激动的说，“我没事，你别拿他们开刀！”

泰隆干笑了几声，手心朝内对她招了招，“好啦好啦，普通人想动你，还早了一百年呢。”

在浴室的幕墙后，泰隆将她拉到自己腿间，稍微按下她的头，劫便会意地倾过身子，含住他的阴茎。她随意地回忆起泰隆身上那些温和的假象，如果他们一直是敌人就好了，但是劫讨厌自己对他的依赖，还有那些甜蜜和温柔，像在她心脏扎根的毒苗，她讨厌仇恨被稀释。

才吞下一半，劫的口腔已经被塞的满满当当，每一次动作她都感到浓郁的咸腥，娇小的鼻子埋在泰隆浓黑而卷曲的阴毛里，她被属于男人的味道强奸着大脑。泰隆的手指陷入她厚厚的白发里，把她的头往下按，水声将干呕声掩盖，被泰隆一起顶进她的喉咙里，他翘起的龟头吻着劫花蕾似的咽喉，一冲一吸，配合得仿佛天生一对。劫很快因为缺氧而挣扎起来，翻着眼睛脸色潮红，活像个欠操的婊子。

泰隆已经退了出去，他拍拍劫意识不清的脸，又掐了掐她的人中，“劫，你醒醒，哪里有人被口交呛死的。”

“抱歉……”她晕晕乎乎地醒转过来，泰隆的那只手太冷了，她一时不知道自己在哪儿，接下来这个人要上她吗，她的手够到衣物的扣子，想要脱下来。

那只冰冷的手又出现了，他抓起劫的手指放到一旁，隔着黑色过膝长袜抚摸她的小腿，劫今天穿的是典型诺克萨斯服饰，除去遮挡的外套以后，吊带胸衣根本遮不住她身上满幅的黑色刺青，用以控制影之泪的妖异花纹缠绕着她的酮体，束紧的腰封让她本就纤细的腰肢更加盈盈一握。泰隆弯折她的膝盖，顺着柔嫩的内侧肌肤来到她的腿间，轻松地勾开了底裤的绑绳。

劫刚以为他又要继续早上的事情了，男人突然放开了她，将她晾到一旁，“把裙子脱掉，按我教你的自己弄湿。”

劫三下五除二地将裙子解下，光洁无毛的下体完全暴露在了泰隆的视线下，为了按他的要求自慰，她只能半跪起来，分开腿手指伸过去生疏地逗弄阴蒂，小穴被注视着不自在地收缩。她的手指这时变得笨拙而机械，粗糙地刮蹭着拒绝的内壁。劫努力了一阵，在僵持中十分困窘。“泰隆，帮帮我。”

她由衷的请求令人难以拒绝，但是泰隆的脸色暗了几分，他粗暴地揽过劫的细腰，将她抱起来抵在浴室的玻璃幕墙上，抱怨道，“夫人，你明明这么淫荡，却好生懒惰。”

劫委屈地说，“我尽力了，做不到。”

泰隆在她的后背上落下细密的吻，他的手指只往下触碰那片幽谷，爱液就缓缓流了出来，软肉热情地含住了他。泰隆发出一声嘲讽的轻哼，这具身体彻底被调教得只对他绽放了。当泰隆撑开她的身体进入时，劫发出尖声的浪叫，她撑着玻璃幕墙，整个挂在男人身上，任他在体内凶狠地驰骋。泰隆疯狂地进攻她的花心，前进是屠杀，后撤是清洗，没有给她一点喘息的活路。劫被操得乱哭，她讨厌在仇人身上体验到这种绝顶的快乐。还在血牢里的时候，泰隆每次来找她，就是不知疲倦地玩弄她的身体，有一次劫死心了，转过去对他说：“你还是把我杀了吧，我知道方法。”

泰隆立刻笑了，宝贝似的吻了吻她的脸，“你下次再敢说这种话，我保证让士兵轮奸你。”劫深信他做的出来这种事，瞬间吓得不行。

劫被操得失智了的时候，就会陷入回忆里麻痹自己，她会背诵那些她从战场上救下的孩子的名字，诉说她取得的暗影和荣誉，好像要是一直不说，她就会被前进的世界彻底遗忘，她说：“我必须拯救艾欧尼亚。”泰隆问她：“怎么拯救，用你的屁股去勾引他们吗？”劫没法理他，泰隆又来扯下她的胸衣，啃咬她的乳房，等他玩够了，再次一个挺腰开始进攻。

劫的肉体被改造成了乐园，精通投敌背叛，讨好侵略者，仿佛终于找到属于自己的天职。泰隆的每次进入，都让肉穴欣喜异常，流出更多的蜜液，他要走的时候，劫又依依不舍，手臂和腿紧紧地把人抱住不放。

她被泰隆从地上捞起来，大腿上全是溢出的液体，他抱着劫放进盛满水的浴缸，自个儿也坐了进去，让她靠在自己腿上，清洗她的身体。泰隆跟她说最高指挥部最近发生的新鲜事：“艾欧尼亚，也就是如今的斯温尼亚省，昨天又冒出了一支叛军，说不定你们认识呢？”

劫摇了摇头，像个谆谆教导的老教师般告诉他：“如今世上只有诺克萨斯一个国家，复兴艾欧尼亚不过是遥不可及的妄想。”

泰隆梳理着她的头发，继续说道：“他们派人送来的战书上写着：兴灭国，继绝世，天下归心。这不也是你说过的话吗？”

“行了，”劫枕着他的膝盖，阖上眼睫前，她轻轻地说，“别消费我，我累了。”


End file.
